rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Adam Taurus/@comment-49.146.199.153-20160215024144/@comment-25555436-20160215151701
@2nd anon: 1-He was pretty much asking us to give Adam Draco-In-Leather-Pants treatment and have sympathy for him for traits that are arguable at best, nonexistent at worst. So yeah, still bullshit. 2-Exactly, nothing said that there were Faunus workers, but nothing said there weren't. It was perfectly possible for there to have been at least some Faunus in that train. However, Adam was still perfectly willing to blow it up without any care for the fates of the crew members, without even doing a small check to see if there were any Faunus on board. Makes it clear that he cares more about killing humans than he does about "protecting" the Faunus, at least by that point. 3-Doesn't mean anything. First he refused her because the idea of the WF fighting for a HUMAN cause was insulting and ridiculous, especially when they're not even being given good reasons to do it. After Cinder came back with Maiden powers and beated up nearly all his men, he had '''no choice'. Regardless of whether he gave a shit about the lives of his fellow men or not, the only thing he could do was to agree with Cinder, or die along with everyone else. There was no choice on the matter. It's pretty much the same reason Roman fights for her: If he doesn't, he'll die. Whether he cared about his men or not, Adam's answer would have been the same. 4-Except not. We have seen no discrimination, much less opression, against the Faunus. The only people that have been racist against Faunus have been Cardin, an Equal-Oportunity Bully (which means he doesn't "discriminate" with his victims. Plus, he bullied Jaune (a human) far more than he did Velvet), and Roman, a wanted sociopathic criminal. The kind of people with who there would be ''no surprise if they turned out to be racist. And the only one who speaks of discrimination? Blake. Who grew up in the White Fang. Which means, that since she grew up with them, she fully believes everything they say, everything they believe, all their propaganda, regardless of whether it's true or not. Her words, are heavily biased because she's from the WF and has been with them since she was a kid. It's like asking the Chavistas if they believe that Chavéz was a bad leader. Obviously, they'll say no. Which means that their opinion on the matter needs to be taken with lots of salt. 5-It could perfectly be the other way around. Adam, along with some others, would be the violent ones back in the days, and once they gained power, the rest of the WF became more violent. The Kingdom is not reflected on it's King. It's King is reflected on his Kingdom. And it shows. Look at Adam, who believes racial/social equality is impossible, is obsessed with Blake and calls her affectionate names yet still beats her up and even stabs her, who is perfectly willing to kill humans even if fellow Faunus will be caught in the crossfire. It's exactly what the WF has been doing, commiting terrorist acts in the name of social justice "for the Faunus" even if their actions only give people reason to fear and hate the Faunus.